rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Renee Montoya
"Some questions can only be answered with a mask." ' 'Renee Maria Montoya is a detective operating in Gotham City as part of the GCPD. Alongside her public image, she is a secret costumed vigilante using the monicker of “The Question,” inspired by the individual who used the name previously as well as her close friend and secret lover Katherine Kane, another costumed crime fighter operating in Gotham City. History Early life Renee Montoya was born and raised in Burnley, just off Van Buren Avenue. She is the eldest child of Hernando and Louisa Montoya, immigrants from the Dominican Republic, and has one brother, Benny. GCPD She joined the Gotham City Police Department and graduated at the top of her class. As a GCPD Officer she was assigned into the Major Crimes Unit and partnered with Harvey Bullock, who tried to flirt with Renee during one of their first missions together; but Renee rejected him instantly. As partners, Montoya and Bullock encountered many criminals including the False Face Society and The General. They arrested the General's gang with the Major Crimes Unit and they were in charge of questioning one of Cypher's henchmen after his capture. Some time later, Montoya and Bullock informed Commissioner Gordon about the theft of armament from a military precinct, after which, all the inmates from Arkham were released. One of the first Arkham inmates to attack was Victor Zsasz, who broke into a school and held some of the students hostages. Renee played a vital role on Zsasz's capture as she stalled the killer long enough until Batman arrived. Katherine Kane At one point, Renee met Katherine Kane and the two developed a close friendship. While investigating a mystery on the Bat Family, Renee came upon the Batwoman with her mask off, identifying her as Kate Kane. Unsure of what she should do, she kept the information to herself; when visited by Kate a few days later in a bar, the vigilante apologized to Renee about her secret and her technical status as a law-breaker, which was still illegal despite the help that the Bat Family was to Gotham’s peace. Renee accepted the apology and affirmed she would not reveal her friend’s secret identity. The Question One night while Renee was sleeping, the Question appeared in her bedroom, leaving behind the address of an abandoned building. Meeting her there, the Question hired her for two hundred dollars a day, plus expenses, to look into the building. Renee kept watch for two weeks before seeing a large, strange, humanoid creature enter the building. Renee followed the creature and, after the Question joined her, they found it moving crates in the building's basement level, whereupon they identified the creatur as Killer Croc. They were soon noticed, and in the ensuing confrontation, Renee broke her arm and some ribs, and the Question was carried away by Croc. Two days later the Question’s corpse was found by Batman in an abandoned factory. Renee was assigned to the investigation, where she secretly confiscated his attire and gear. Inspired by Kate’s vigilante status, the Question’s effort to help preserve peace, and her own waning faith in the corrupt Gotham Police force, she adapted the identity of the Question for herself. She acquired some training from secret sources as well as from Kate, whom she began a secret intimate relationship with. Personality To be added Skills/Abilities Detective Training Renee Montoya is a talented Detective, having been trained to work for the GCPD and receiving input from her veteran partner Harvey Bullock. Her Detective skills were enhanced while working with the Question, and further honed upon becoming a vigilante herself, being taught by her partner Kate Kane. Martial Arts Renee Montoya is a skilled combative, though not as refined as members of the Bat Family. Still, she is compitent enough to take down most casual thugs without outside help, though has come close to defeat by some that could be considered “basic.” Firearms As an officer of the GCPD, Renee has had time and practice in the use of handguns, particularly the standard issue sidearm of most Gotham Police Officers. However, she is in no way an outstanding marksman, and has been proven to fall short of firearm experts such as Deadshot. Equipment As a GCPD officer, Renee wore the standard attire of police officers and came with equipment like every other officer, including handcuffs, a pistol, pepper spray, a tazer, and a bulletproof vest. She carried this equipment even when out of uniform as a detective. As the Question, Renee retains her police gear though tries ro refrain from using it to prevent her secret identity from being exposed, as well as to safeguard herself and others in the event her foes manage to steal her gear. She wears the costume of the Question, including a trenchcoat, gloves, fedora and a featureless mask to hide her face. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Characters